The present invention relates to a support for displaying watches and jewelry, and is more particularly concerned with an adjustable holder that is used to secure the watch or jewelry, regardless of length or diameter.
Watch and jewelry display packages previously known generally include C-shaped support members which are surrounded by the watch and watch band. Examples of prior art display packages are shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B and 10A. A C-shaped collar 1 is provided on an insert 4 to support the watch. The watch is simply slipped around the C-collar 1 for display. A pair of slits 6 are provided at opposite ends of the C-collar 1 to receive the watch band.
Watches come in a wide variety of styles and designs, with some watches having long bracelets, some short bracelets, and some having stiff round bangle bracelets. The prior art C-collar cannot be adjusted to fit any particular watch, if the diameter of the watch is to large, the watch will slip off the collar, if the diameter of the watch is too small, the C-collar must be squeezed together to accommodate the watch and may snap. Also, the size of the slits 6 limits the width of the watch bracelet which can be accommodated.
To overcome these problems, the metal bracelet or leather band of the watch must be adjusted to the approximate size of the prior art C-collar before the watch may be placed on the C-collar. This procedure is very costly in terms of labor. Also, when a salesperson removes the watch from the collar to show the watch to a customer, the watch is not always properly placed back onto the collar as it is not adjusted to the proper size. This results in the watch not being displayed properly.
Thus, the many varieties of watches available have created a problem with displaying watches. Moreover, as the watch is simply slipped around the C-collar, if the package is jostled or is turned upside down during shipping, the watch will invariably fall off its support. This may result in the watch becoming damaged during shipping. In some cases, a xe2x80x9ctwist-tiexe2x80x9d is used to secure the watch to the holder to prevent this problem. However this technique is not aesthetically pleasing.
Additionally, because of the ease with which the watch can be slipped onto and off of the C-collar, a problem has arisen with watches displayed in known watch boxes being stolen. A thief may easily slip the watch off of the C-collar. The thief then need not worry about concealing a large, bulky watch box, but only the watch. The thief then closes the box so the theft is not noticed until hours or days later when the watch or jewelry is shown again.
Therefore, there is a need for a watch and jewelry holder which secures the watch and jewelry to prevent theft and damage to the article and which can accommodate watches and jewelry of various sizes.
The present invention provides an adjustable watch support or holder. The support comprises a first support element. A second support element is slidably engaged with the first support element. The first and second support elements are moveable between various positions with respect to each other. A lock communicates with the first and second support elements and to secure them a desired position. In a preferred embodiment, the first and second support elements together form a substantially C-shaped element onto which a wrist watch may be removably placed.